


where did u go

by Laeana



Series: forever, links. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il est tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard puis s'est rendu compte, oh il s'est rendu compte, qu'ils vivaient dans un monde peuplé d'âmes-sœurs et que, oui peut-être, l'australien était la sienne.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: forever, links. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	where did u go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I could be your soulmate, I could be your everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658229) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGMGxTQTmNE&list=LLBQIwmVafujdHwLJBcgDS9w&index=16
> 
> Serti dans le même univers que l'est "in the dark" mais suit l'évolution d'un autre personne : Max.

Max a toujours pensé qu'il vivait sa vie d'une manière monochrome. Tout blanc ou tout noir. Une théorie qui a eu du mal à s'avérer lorsqu'il est devenu le coéquipier de Daniel car celui-ci a toujours semblé rendre les choses plus faciles.

Il est tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard puis s'est rendu compte, oh il s'est rendu compte, qu'ils vivaient dans un monde peuplé d'âmes-sœurs et que, oui peut-être, l'australien était la sienne.

Un pressentiment, une idée. Un lien qui les a toujours uni. Et un jour il l'a vue. Cette marque à la hanche à peine visible, remontant légèrement, un petit rond d'où partent deux vagues pas plus grosses. Cela lui a toujours fait pensé à un soleil et, ironiquement, au plus âgé.

Il l'a remarqué, il l'a vu. N'en a jamais rien dit. Est-ce vraiment si compliqué que d'avouer la vérité sans faire autant de drames, d'histoires ?  
Pour lui, oui.   
Il a peur que l'autre ne veuille pas de lui, le renie, qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais être au moins ami, car qui voudrait de lui comme âme-sœur ?

Il n'a jamais réussi à blesser son compagnon avec ses mots. Ça a toujours été comme ça pour lui. De brèves actions, dans le feu du moment, de l'impulsivité, une pincée de mauvaises décisions et tout ça au final pour perdre ses moyens face à son ancien coéquipier dès qu'il s'agissait de disputes.

Mais, si Daniel est le plus doué pour choisir ses mots, ses compliments, il l'est également pour viser les points faibles. Là où ça fait le plus mal.  
Douloureux souvenir que ce moment où ils se heurtent et doivent finir la course tous les deux.

Où son partenaire ne veut pas le voir et quand il le fait quand même est plus cruel, froid, sûrement réaliste, qu'il ne l'a jamais été.  
Son choc quand il réalise que cette souffrance a fait naître une marque sur sa peau. Une ecchymose noire qui parsème le haut de sa cuisse gauche.

Il a eu des marques qui sont apparues et ont disparu. Selon leurs interactions, les vidéos parfois qu'ils ont tourné, les moments passés ensemble. Mais à la fin de l'année 2018, après une dispute houleuse parce que, bien sûr, il ne peut que mal réagir à son départ, le départ de son âme-sœur, loin de lui, l'australien l'a laissé avec trois marques.

Trois ... c'est peu.   
Il rationalise, ce n'est pas grand-chose et il a connu pire de toute façon.

Il sent son cœur s'engourdir, devenir froid. Ses sourires moins sincères, ses sommeils plus agités. Il est seul maintenant. Vraiment seul. Et son ancien coéquipier n'est supposé être qu'à quelques mètres mais tout est différent et rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Ils se voient moins souvent, se parlent moins souvent et la flamme faiblit. Son éclat diminue. Il se sent mourir avec elle. Son secret bien gardé sera resté auprès de lui. Dénigré, déboussolé, à ne plus comprendre comment retourner à ses côtés.

Max vit sa vie en noir durant quelques moments. Poser à plat, rentrer dans 2019 comme si de rien n'était. Et découvrir certains secrets, peut-être les moins bien gardés. Parler avec Pierre, remarquer, enfin, après sa rétrogradation ce qui n'allait pas derrière son sourire semblant et s'inquiéter, toujours.

Sur ce plan là c'est tout ce qu'il est. À s'inquiéter pour les autres, jamais pour lui-même. Ne voulant pas penser à ses propres sentiments et à combien ça fait mal juste de visualiser ce sourire qui lui était autrefois adressé.

— Qui est-ce ?

Pierre lui demande et il a du mal à faire face à ses iris cristal, si clairs, qui ne semblent vouloir que l'aider. Il ne se sent pas mériter une telle empathie. N'arrive même pas à formuler son nom mais d'une certaine manière le français hoche la tête comme s'il savait.   
Peut-être qu'il sait.

Quand il voit sa marque pâlir pour la première fois, il ferme les yeux. Et veut pleurer. Et veut mourir. Il vomit plusieurs fois dans les toilettes de l'hôtel et c'est finalement Alex qui le retrouve plus tard dans la soirée, n'ayant pas bougé.

— Je le perds. Je suis en train de le perdre.

Il le murmure comme un secret trop lourd à porter et son coéquipier hoche tristement la tête comme s'il voyait de qui il parle.   
Plus tard le thaïlandais le ramène dans sa chambre et veille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

« _Ce n'est pas anodin. Trois. Tu dois aussi en parler._ »

Mais c'est tout ce qui lui reste de leur relation en ce moment. Elle s'effrite, s'effiloche entre ses doigts et il ne peut rien faire pour la réparer. Il se sent vide.   
Son téléphone a un message le lendemain.

**tout va bien?**

Daniel.  
Il n'a pas la force d'y répondre.

Les courses défilent. Il enchaîne tout. A l'espoir que se réfugier dedans calmera sa douleur, son mal-être, son malheur. De loin, il observe les autres et voit comment cet homme, qui devrait être sien, flirte si facilement avec tout le monde dans la paddock. Sauf lui évidemment.

Et il y a ces moments où le plus âgé semble beaucoup trop avec Charles, que ce soit l'âme-sœur de Pierre n'y _change rien_. Il semble l'avoir remplacé et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Il remet en question sa nature, ses ambitions, il se remet en question. Pourrait reprendre d'anciens réflexes, destructeurs.

Il n'est pas supposé de plaindre et n'est pas supposé avoir une mauvaise vie mais c'est juste cette accumulation qui le fera peut-être perdre « l'amour de sa vie ». Comment son ancien coéquipier ne peut-il pas le sentir ?   
Ou est-ce qu'il s'en fout ?   
Est-il le seul à ressentir cette douleur, ce vide qui se propage et se profile dans sa poitrine ?

Pierre et Charles finissent enfin réunis. Il peut jurer n'avoir jamais vu le français aussi heureux et ça fait plaisir après les derniers mois qui ont été compliqués pour lui.  
Enfin, avant ça, il y a une période angoissante où Sebastian amène le pilote Toro Rosso dans le salon, très mal en point.

Il lui caresse les yeux et murmure des choses apaisantes, sentiments contrastés, un peu apeuré. Quelqu'un comme lui. Et finalement ils appellent l'âme-sœur du brun. Lui quitte la pièce.

— Ça va, Maxy ?

Il est appuyé contre le mur et Daniel lui offre un sourire réconfortant. Si solaire. A ce moment-là, il a très envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Se retient.

— J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui. Ces histoires d'âmes-sœurs ... ce n'est pas toujours bon pas vrai ?

— Peut-être.

Un soupir passe ses lèvres. Là où il hésite, son interlocuteur agit puisqu'il vient le prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu sais que tu me manques ? Toujours. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que c'est un peu compliqué d'en parler en ce moment mais c'est vrai.

— Tu ...

Boule d'émotions qui lui serre la gorge.

— Tu me manques aussi, Dan.

De jours si heureux s'écoulent ensuite. Pas forcément pour lui puisqu'après ce moment tendre, il n'y a plus rien ou quasiment. Il se demande, oh se demande, si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de geste entre eux.

Dîner d'ouverture, petite réunion, avant le début du grand-prix. Il prend place aux côtés de Pierre, rayonnant, et de Lando. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir Daniel discuter avec Nico et Seb et il se fait violence pour détourner le regard.

— Un bouquet de roses ?! Ouah, c'est ... ouah.

— Pas du tout. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il en fait trop. Il veut se faire pardonner par tous les moyens possibles mais les marques ont presque déjà toutes disparues.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, heureux.

Il est totalement hors de la conversation, même s'il l'écoute. Il n'a pas la force d'y prendre part. Le français esquisse un petit sourire, pommettes légèrement rosées.

— Et toi ? Tu sais qui est ton âme-sœur ?

— Non, je ... je ne m'en souciais pas au début. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions ...

Il voit le regard du plus jeune dériver sur un certain espagnol assis à sa droite. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment.

— Et toi Max ? Daniel ?

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

— Tu devrais en parler avec lui ?

— Je sais, je sais, juste ... je suis fatigué. Il m'évite de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

Le plus âgé de leur trio lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Ils échangent un soupir collectif. Avant de s'en rendre compte et de rire.

Plus tard, il essaye, il essaye vraiment de s'approcher de son compagnon. Il y a de la foule, il commence à détester ça.

— Daniel !

Mais le-dit pose à peine ses yeux sur lui, semblant plus agacé, peut-être pas assez disponible. Son sourire vacille.

— Pas maintenant, Max.

Une attitude désinvolte, un geste plus froid, sec que les autres, il se fige sur place. Sentant presque l'embarras lui mordre les joues. Cela ne passe pas inaperçu au milieu des gens qu'il vient de se faire rembarrer comme un gamin.

Outre que la blessure à sa fierté et à son cœur, il remarque assez vite une douleur qui se développe sur sa cote gauche. Il serre les dents, se recule. Pierre en le voyant arriver comprend vite.

— Il t'a fait mal ? Ça va aller ?

— Je pense que je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

— Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner, d'accord ?

Max finit par accepter. La salle est à cinq minutes à pied de son logis. Il reste que cette marque-là lui fait la sensation d'une brûlure. Quand ils se quittent, l'autre pilote continue de le regarder avec inquiétude. Porte fermée. Contre son dos. Il est presque décidé.

Il se rend dans la salle de bain. Retire ses vêtements rapidement, un à un. Se débarrassant de ce costume trop lourd à porter. Il en a marre. Déjà. Ne s'attarde pas même sur la plaie qui a fait son apparition sur son torse et se saisit d'un rasoir.

Il aimerait dire que c'est facile. Qu'il peut le faire sans trembler, sans le craindre. Il érafle, coupe sa propre peau. Siffle devant la douleur. À sa marque il arrive presque hésitant. Sa main s'abaisse, avalant un trait. Il se mord la lèvre.

Le sang glisse le long de sa cuisse et tombe au sol, formant un relief écarlate sur le sol blanc. Il soupire, jette le rasoir dans l'évier. Se laisse tomber au sol, les jambes contre son torse. Il se souvient d'une chanson, un soir, une surprise dans sa playlist. Un air qu'il a fredonné.

**and where did you go as I slipped**

Il pose son téléphone. Se relève. Compresse. Pansements. Il sait faire. Il a eu l'habitude, il y a longtemps. Un frisson le parcoure.

Sa blessure guérit pendant les prochains jours. Pas assez pour qu'il soit guéri lors du podium du Brésil. Sa tenue appuie quelque peu sur le pansement. Il devrait au moins éviter de saigner à nouveau, c'est le principal.

Pierre est à ses côtés, sur le podium. C'est un bon moment. Pour tous les deux. Il sait que le français ira retrouver Charles après.

Il savoure encore quelques instants. S'étire. Ce n'est pas si mal comme fin de saison non ? Bientôt, une nouvelle année, de nouvelles opportunités. Il a le temps de se rhabiller avant de se trouver face à Daniel. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce que signifie le message que tu m'as envoyé ?

Sous ses yeux apparaît cette petite phrase et lui-même inconscient de ses propres actes a du mal à y faire face.

— Rien. Oublie.

Mais là où l'australien devrait le laisser s'en aller, il le retient par le poignet, n'ayant pas envie de le laisser partir de sitôt.

— Max. Je suis désolé pour la soirée, j'étais juste sous pression. Je ne voulais pas te rembarrer comme ça.

— Tu le fais tout le temps ! Ou tu m'ignores. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. J'aurais voulu faire comme si rien n'avait changé mais tout a changé depuis qu'on n'est plus coéquipiers. Et ce ne devrait pas être une surprise, vraiment, mais j'ai quand même tellement mal.

Max cesse de se débattre contre la poigne de l'autre pilote et use à la place d'un de ses bras pour couvrir ses yeux qui commencent à se remplir de larmes. Il refuse de se retourner. Il ne veut pas paraître ridicule.

— Ce ne devrait pas être une surprise ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

— Logique non ? Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus facile à aimer au monde et je-

— Sur ce point, je pense que tu te trompes. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris de la distance, j'étais occupé et je sais que ça ne pardonne rien. J'avais peur.

Il a besoin de voir quelle tête fait son ancien coéquipier en ce moment. Il se tourne, essuyant vaguement ses yeux desquels les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler.

— Peur de quoi ?

Daniel a un soupir profond, son sourire s'efface, moins solaire, plus hésitant.

— Te perdre.

— Tu ne peux pas me perdre. Tu es mon âme-sœur.

Un secret si lourd qu'il laisse enfin s'en aller. Cela le soulage d'une certaine façon, il se sent bien mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'expression du visage de l'australien. Indécis, hésitant, presque dans le déni.

— Tu es ... non, ce ne peut pas être possible ...

Lui-même recule, frappé par ce qui semble être le début d'un rejet. Il avait peur. Depuis le début. 

— Max, tu ... pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Ses mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il veut tout oublier, tout effacer. Retourner avant cette soirée pour que, au moins, il y ait l'espoir de l'inconnu. Tout est en train de s'effondrer et lui aussi. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le goût de sang envahisse sa bouche. Il ne veut pas de lui ?

— C'est dangereux. Pour nos carrières. Si le monde le sait ... je n'aurais jamais pensé que-

— Oh tais-toi !

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Charles et Pierre, au final si heureux, sans vraiment se soucier des autres parce qu'après tout ils sont ensemble. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'a pas le droit à ce genre de bonheur lui aussi ?

La fatigue le frappe violemment. Au moins la salle est déserte alors personne ne le verra. Soudainement il se sent épuisé. Éreinté jusqu'à la moelle. À bout. Il ne sait pas grand-chose à part qu'il n'en peut plus de cette situation.

Il s'effondre à genoux, se laisse tomber, défaisant la poigne devenue faible de celui qui lui fait face. Il enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains et les sanglots ne tardent pas à sortir de sa gorge. Avec les larmes.

Il est sans défense. Il se sent plus jeune qu'il ne l'a jamais été. L'amour l'a déjà usé. Enfin, l'amour... Cela n'en a jamais été. L'attente, l'espoir, l'angoisse l'ont usé. L'amour non. Il n'y a même pas goûté.   
Il se sent si misérable, pathétique de se laisse aller comme ça. Seul.

Lui à genoux devant Daniel debout qui ne semble pas réagir.

Sa marque le lance un instant. Max sait qu'elle est en train de disparaître. L'australien s'en rend compte également et soupire avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

— Max, parle-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ?

— Quoi ! Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Encore quelques instants et tu seras débarrassé de la marque et de moi. Tu n'auras plus jamais à te soucier de cette histoire de destin si stupide.

— Ce n'est pas stupide. J'étais emporté quand j'ai dit ça. Écoute, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment d'en parler mais j'ai connu des gens, des amis, qui ont eu de très mauvaises expériences. Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux me débarrasser de toi.

Il secoue la tête négativement. Il ne veut pas se laisser amadouer par de fausses promesses, des mensonges.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu n'en voulais pas. C'est dangereux. Nos carrières.

— Et tu me contrediras dessus ? Les gens jugent ce qui n'est pas comme eux, c'est la réalité. Même aujourd'hui.

— Tu aurais mille raisons de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

— Et j'ai mille raisons de te vouloir toi.

Le plus âgé l'enlace avec douceur. Il frissonne au contact. Les larmes mouillent le t-shirt de son interlocuteur qui ne semble pas s'en soucier.

— Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs.

Le pilote Renault ne répond pas et se contente d'embrasser son front, le gardant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme entièrement. Ensuite Daniel glisse sa main contre son flanc et fronce les sourcils en sentant le pansement.

— Maxy, ne me dis pas que ...

— Quoi ?

— Oh, mon cœur. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Il aimerait tout oublier, pouvoir dire qu'il est arrivé jusqu'ici, jusqu'à l'apparente joie sans aucune douleur, sans aucune cicatrice. Ce n'est pas vrai. Son corps en témoigne et ces marques finiront par s'effacer au profit d'un plus grand bonheur. Il espère.

— Allez relève-toi. Je vais commencer à me rattraper dès maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent de ses yeux et saisit malgré tout la main que lui tend son compagnon. Ils ramassent leurs affaires et ne se quittent presque pas. Dans leur folle course, il manque presque une vision à la dérobée, dans un couloir. Carlos qui embrasse quelqu'un de dos. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier ni d'y penser vraiment.

Il se sent léger pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et c'est étrange, cela lui semble presque éphémère mais c'est réel. La main de Daniel sur la sienne est bien réelle. 

Aussi réelle que le regard empli de mille et une promesses qu'il lui lance.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie d'écrire un peu plus dans cette univers, j'aime bien l'idée que les âmes-sœurs peuvent se marquer l'une l'autre, se faire du mal seulement au travers de leurs mots. Dans la vraie vie, n'y a-t-il pas plus cruel et parfois plus mortel que les mots ? Bien entendu, j'étais obligée de caser l'un de mes ships dessus xD 
> 
> Mais il y aurait peut-être plusieurs parties que je pourrais amorcer les unes après les autres. J'en ai une de particulier en tête, on verra combien de temps je mettrais à la sortir. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
